Office of International Affairs
The Office of International Affairs provides advice and assistance on international criminal matters to the Attorney General and other senior Department of Justice officials, the Criminal Division and the Department's other legal divisions, the U.S. Attorneys offices, and state and local prosecutors. OIA coordinates the extradition or other legal rendition of international fugitives and all international evidence gathering. In concert with the State Department, OIA engages in the negotiation of new treaties, conventions, and other agreements on international criminal matters. OIA attorneys also participate on a number of committees established under the auspices of the United Nations and other international organizations that are directed at resolving a variety of international law enforcement problems, such as narcotics trafficking, organized crime, cyber-crime, corruption, terrorism, and money laundering. OIA maintains permanent field offices in Rome and Mexico City, and recently opened an office for Central America in San Salvador. OIA also works closely with a Criminal Division representative in Brussels, and has exchange programs with the Justice Ministry in France and the Home Office in the United Kingdom. An OIA attorney normally serves as the general counsel to the U.S. National Central Bureau (the U.S. office for Interpol). Public Services The Criminal Division works to benefit the public by improving the enforcement of federal criminal law and deterring crimes that are particularly damaging or invasive to citizens. See below to learn more on how the Criminal Division programs and activities serve the public good. Child Exploitation and Obscenity Section Created in 1987, the mission of the Child Exploitation and Obscenity Section (CEOS) is to protect the welfare of America's children and communities by enforcing federal criminal statutes relating to the exploitation of children and obscenity. Computer Crime and Intellectual Property Section The Computer Crime and Intellectual Property Section (CCIPS) is responsible for implementing the Department's national strategies in combating computer and intellectual property crimes worldwide. The Computer Crime Initiative is a comprehensive program designed to combat electronic penetrations, data thefts, and cyberattacks on critical information systems. Fraud Section The Fraud Section plays a unique and essential role in the Department's fight against sophisticated economic crime. The Section is a front-line litigating unit that acts as a rapid response team, investigating and prosecuting complex white collar crime cases throughout the country. Human Rights and Special Prosecutions Section The Department of Justice created the Human Rights and Special Prosecutions Section (HRSP) in March 2010 by combining two successful Criminal Division units, the Domestic Security Section (DSS) and the Office of Special Investigations (OSI), in order to bring additional energy and synergism to federal law enforcement efforts in the areas of human rights, international violent crime, and complex immigration crimes. The merger reflects the Department's deep commitment to prosecuting human rights violations and war crimes, both as a domestic law enforcement imperative and as a contribution to the global effort directed at ending impunity for war criminals and human rights violators. International Criminal Investigative Training Assistance Program ICITAP works with foreign governments to develop professional and transparent law enforcement institutions that protect human rights, combat corruption, and reduce the threat of transnational crime and terrorism. ICITAP supports both national security and foreign policy objectives. Office of Enforcement Operations Gambling Device Registration The Gambling Devices Act of 1962, 15 U.S.C. §§ 1171-1178, requires registration by any person or entity engaged in the business of manufacturing, repairing, reconditioning, buying, selling, leasing, using, or making available for use by others any gambling device before any such device enters interstate or foreign commerce. Office of Overseas Prosecutorial Development Assistance and Training OPDAT was created in the Criminal Division of the Department of Justice in 1991 in response to the growing threat of international crime. OPDAT's mission is to assist prosecutors and judicial personnel in other countries develop and sustain effective criminal justice institutions. ''White Collar'' Special Agents *Kyle Collins References *Department of Justice Website Category:Agencies